


Alex's dilemma

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Cock Slut, F/M, Futa, Futanari, Incest, Loli, M/M, Other, Shota, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a little girl that was born with a strange condition... this is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex's dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for nolyaw3.14

When Alex Verden was born, it was strange to say the least... Everyone was expecting a boy even after Alex was born you could swear he was a boy but after further studies they found out he was a she. 

Alex was born with a strange type of hermaphroditism and accelerated hormones... Though the years, the strangest part of her condition was one testicle produced no testosterone, instead it produced estrogen... Also it seemed her penis was sucking all the available testosterone. It did not move around her body like normal, it just stayed in her crotch area. 

So as she got older, she grew differently from kids her age... She reached “puberty” at the age of three... She was watching a movie she wasn’t supposed to (her parents thought she was sleeping) and she came in her p-jays. 

Another strange thing was she was very sexy for being 6 yrs old... She had curves in the right places... Her breasts were budding (only because her doctor gave her hormone canceling pills... If she didn’t have that she would have had rather large breast by now). Her hips flared and her ass was round and bubbly... She has always wanted sex... but now, it seemed she is craved it- no needed it... 

...and this is where our story begins...

Alex was being home schooled because her parents didn’t want anyone to know about their dirty little secret... Among other reasons.

Alex’s cock had gotten big... At the moment it was 7ins soft but when she gets hard it grows to 8- nearly 9ins. And that is hard to hid with little girl clothes. So her parents, Rick and Nancy Verdan, decided to home school their daughter. 

Rick was a business man and retired at 35, he is now 38 (he was a really good businessman). The man has kept himself young by keeping a daily regiment of exercise and a high protein diet. The man was 5’9” and had an athletic build... though recently he had been following his wife’s exercise plans so now he is a bit softer and less toned. He had blue eyes and dirty blond hair. 

Nancy was a knockout, she was 5’6” with blond hair and green eyes... She was very curvy... Her large DD and perfectly shaped waist, accentuates her coke bottle figure... Everything about her screamed soft and she made sure of that by not doing intense workouts but instead working on stretching and flexibility.

Alex, who was bored at the moment... Looked a lot like her mother but with dirty blond hair like her father... Her eyes were a cool green color, she thinks she should have had darker green eyes to match her hair but that was her only complaint.. She knew she was hot even at her age.

-after “school”- 

Alex didn’t like her school because she knew why they didn’t want her to go... "It's because of this" she said to herself holding her heavy cock while she was walking in the garden... 

“If I didn’t have this stupid thing I coulda’ gone to the same school as her older brother and sister,” she said out loud... Her brother and sister, Jason and Bobbi, were older than her by a lot, Jason was 15 and Bobbi was 13. They looked like younger versions of mom and dad.

“But noooo,” she said, again talking to herself... She was now stroking her large cock. “I had to have this... And why does it feel so good when I do this?” she said as she stoked her thick shaft with her tiny hands. 

She’d always wanted to do this “sex” thing but no one would tell her about it. By instinct she wanted to “stick” her dick into holes... She had no idea why but she knew it had something to do with sex... 

Then she saw it... A hole in the fence surrounding the flowers... An old knot had finally fallen off and now this hole was calling Alex’s dick... So she pushed it through it felt ok pushing it in... The sprinklers were just on so the wood was wet and softer then usual. 

She instinctively pushed and pulled her cock in and out of the hole... The flowers on the other side tickled her cock and it felt good so she kept on doing it... Until-

“Ow.. Ow ow ow owchhhheeeee!!!!” she screamed first out of surprise from not being able to pull her cock out, then the actual pain when her dick got too big for the hole. 

He mother and father came running and saw her in that situation and couldn’t help but laugh... Alex felt embarrassed and humiliated but her cock would not go down.

Luckily the board was only hammered into the dirt so they were able to take it and bring her to the living room. Her father was able to score the wood with a cutting-knife and break some of the wood so her face was visible. 

They called the hospital to talk to her doctor... After a lengthy conversation Alex heard her mother say “There’s no other way doctor?” She sighed and put her face in her hand “Y-yes I know we talked about this before- b-but we are her parents-” she heard other things like “b-but it’s wrong-” and “she is only a child.” Finally she heard her mother say “o-ok w-we will d-do anything for our daughter.”

What Alex didn’t know was her condition was getting worse... Or at least stranger... The other reason the wanted to home school her pheromones were going wild... Her parents where wearing patches that counter acted the smell to be near her and not go sexually crazy over her... 

They noticed it 2 years ago... Their sex life was getting crazy and they told the doctor. He told them it wasn’t them, it was Alex. She was apparently heightening their sexual desires and but soon it would attract them to her. 

The doctor suggested many things but the only thing he seemed certain of (and the only one that didn’t gave to to with removing her balls) was becoming her outlet. 

Rick and Nancy was shocked and refused to listen to anymore... But as the years went on Alex’s scent became harder and harder to overcome, even with the patches... 

On the call with the doctor earlier, he told them that before the ambulance could reach them... With the size of her cock and the size of the hole it would be too late and her cock was going to get cut off and... You can imagine what next.

Nancy didn’t want her daughter to bleed to death so she decided to take off her patch... It didn’t take long for her to get hot and horny... Her pheromones permeated the room... Or rather the house. 

“Baby.. Mommy is going to d-do something it might scare you at first but I know you’ll like it.” she said getting sexier and sexier with every passing moment. 

Rick watched his wife take his daughter’s thick monster down her throat... The now purple cock was devoured... The look of his wife’s stretched lips on their child’s dick was almost more than he could bare... It didn’t take long for Alex to cum... For a moment the piece of wood was able to slip though and it was off. Nancy moved so Rick could slipped it off. 

Rick wasn’t sure if it was all the sexual energy or if it was his daughter’s pheromones but he was a but sad it was over so soon... He wanted a turn- n-no... That wasn’t right he didn’t want to suck her thick hot cock.. He knew it was larger than his... Though he never heard any complaints with his thick 7ins. But hers was thicker and juicier... Why was he feeling like this? He was even wondering how his baby-girl's cock would feel in his ass- wait! He thought. He looked at his shoulder and saw that his patch was gone... He looked mad at first then he smiled and looked at Alex’s steadily hardening shaft... No nothing was stopping him from sucking her cock. 

Nancy pulled his patch off the patch when Rick removed the wood... She wanted him to feel as good as she did... It feels so good to give in and have what you’ve been craving for years... She smiled as she watched her husband lick his daughter’s balls. She knelt down and joined him. 

Alex couldn’t believe it... Her mommy and daddy were sharing her cock. “so this is sex” she whispered to herself... It was wonderful, as if she was made to have sex... like her life was just a lie before this moment. 

“Oh daddy... Lick my balls.” the little girls said.. She liked the way he roughly licked her balls “Mommy suck my...” 

“Cock dear... You have a cock baby.” she said... All kinds of emotions were racing through Alex, It was the first time, her mother all people, acknowledge what she had between her legs...she would usually say “that” or “your thing” she was always uncomfortable when talking about her dick. That was why this moment was the an especially, special moment. 

Alex kissed her mother deep and hard... The two kissed like lovers when they broke the kiss Alex pushed her mother’s mouth onto her cock... She loved how she tenderly sucked her off. 

Alex shot off two more times... But with her condition she was able to keep going.

After awhile they were back at it... Rick sat down and sat Alex on his lap. He put lube on their cocks and motioned Nancy over... The woman faced them and sat on the two cocks... Her daughter’s cock slipped into her hot and wet pussy... Rick’s cock entered her tight ass... They didn’t do anal very often but her ass was use to it enough to take it. 

Alex felt her father buck his hips and he started to do the same, matching is rhythm.... Soon they were a fucking machine. Her mother’s pussy was amazing the warm folds sucking her in... massaging her little girl’s thick meat as it impaled her over and over....

“Fuck me baby fuck mommy’s dirty pussy!!” she screamed “Mommy is a dirty bitch that want’s her daughter’s fuck stick!” she confessed. “Mommy needs to be treated like a whore!” she said 

Nancy was crazy with lust as she kissed her daughter and moaned and pleaded for her daughter to punish her with her cock.

Alex looked a lot of sexual words up on the internet, cause she was always interested in sex, but her computer was parental locked... So all she could find were words... She quickly learned many of the dirty ones... Like what her mommy called herself. She didn’t quite understand what it meant, but it turned her on to hear her mommy talk like that. 

Soon Nancy began to convulse and shake... She came hard all over her daughter and husband’s lap... She fell over exhausted. Alex stood over her and bent down to whisper in her ear... She lifted her cock and laid it on her mommy’s face/ 

“Fine mommy, if you want me to treat you like a whore and bitch I will...” she kissed her then slapped her with her cock. Nancy smiled after feeling she daughter’s pussy juice covered cock hit her face.

When she turned around she saw her strong handsome daddy... Pulling his ass-cheeks apart. 

“Please baby, I need to feel your cock in my ass...” he said, his ass was already covered in lube. “I can’t take it anymore, I want you in me so bad.” 

This is not the first time he found himself like this... Well the first time in reality... He had been dreaming about his daughter fucking him. His favorite (though before he would never admit it before) was the ones where her was hopping on her cock while dressed in white frilly thigh-highs and a garter belt. He had on long white gloves and a collar... He also wore slutty make-up. This was his strongest dream... He would fuck Nancy especially hard in the morning when he had these dreams. 

He wondered why he changed his work outs... But now he knows he wanted to be his daughter’s pretty sissy fuck toy...

Alex smiled as she saw her daddy begging for her cock. “Do you really want it?” she asked. 

“Yess please fuck my sissy ass!!” he begged. “I don’t want pussy anymore!” he confessed “I just want my big dicked daughter to fuck my sissy ass.” he pleaded. 

Again Alex was shocked but she knew she wanted to do this... Her daddy had always had a nice ass and she was always attracted to it... She never knew why until now. 

Her cock was still wet with her mommy’s pussy juice so she was able to slide the head in with almost no problem... Her daddy moaned as she entered him. He was a virgin so he told her to go slowly... And she listened until the last 3 inches. She was too impatient and just pushed it in...

“Eeek!” he yelled but he soon got used to it before she began to slowly fuck him. Rick’s mind was being blown as he felt his daughter’s full length inside him... He was full and then when she started moving... For the first dozen strokes it hurt but soon her was feeling good... Like a good bitch... Like a good slut... Like a good sissy! “Oh fuck! Uh.... I’m a fucking Oh.... Sissy!!” he declared. As his daughter got faster and faster... She was a natural... She made him feel like a true slutty sissy. 

“OH! FUCK!” he said in a now girlish voice “Yes! Fuck your sissy daddy!” he said moaning asn squealing like a girl. “Fuck may ass-pussy baby. Fuck your sissy daddy’s ass-pussy!!!” he said as he came so hard he collapsed. But Alex was not done and she continued to fuck her sissy daddy’s ass until she came buckets in his hole... The whole time he was only half conscious still begging to be fucked in his sissy ass-pussy... 

Nancy had recovered and began to suck her daughter’s cock getting it ready for another go. 

“Come on baby, your brother and sister will get home soon so we need to hurry.” 

-Later- 

Today, Jason and Bobbi came home late because of club activities... So it was dinner time. 

The two were so into their day they didn’t notice the differences in their mom and dad. But at dinner. Nancy and Rick were wearing robes... Which was strange but that was not way out of the ordinary. 

Jason noticed that Rick was acting a bit funny... A little more flamboyant. But he didn’t known how to bring it up. 

Bobbi noticed her mother wearing a lot more makeup... It wasn’t much more but the colors were a bit brighter it made her look like a whore. 

“Mom, what’s with all the make up?” she asked. 

“Oh dear it’s nothing,” she said giving her a hug. 

“Um dad a-are y-you ok?” Jason asked since the makeup thing was going nowhere. 

“Why sport?” He said punching him on the shoulder. 

After that they quickly finished up...

“Ok I have something special for dessert.” Nancy said clearing the table. 

Jason and Bobbi were acting weird... Like they had fevers.

“Here is the dessert.” Nancy said pointing at Alex sitting on the dining room table legs spread wide her cock getting hard... They didn’t notice that Alex was wearing a plaid dress the whole time... 

Nancy and Rick pulled off their robes... Nancy was wearing a black see through dress, black a garter belt and matching stockings. With her make up she really looked like a whore.

Rick was wearing a white garter belt and matching stockings... And that was all. 

Jason and Bobbi knew they were supposed to be shocked and appalled at this but their parent’s had taken off their patches... It was easy cause by the end of the day they were falling off anyways. 

Soon the only thought in their mind was to taste Alex’s cock..

-epilogue - Sunday-

It’s been about a year since the family had gotten closer together...

Bobbie and Nancy had breast augmentation... Not implants a new method of growing breast naturally. Nancy’s were now f-cups and Bobbi’s were now large dd’s. The great thing about this method is that the larger the breasts grow the larger the hips and ass grow. So everything stays in proportion. (the method was leaned from Alex’s condition).

The two looked like the perfect mother and daughter whores.... The two never wore underwear except for a bra so their massive boobs don’t sag too quickly. 

Bobbi was busy eating out her mommy out as she got fucked by the new family boxer, Dixon (Dix for short).

Rick was just fucked by Alex and had cum oozing out if his ass... He took care to scoop up as much as he could and eat all the precocious cum his daughter gave him. He was now a true sissy... His body looked female thanks again to Alex’s condition... He now had a truly female form... from his his delicate shoulders to his shapely hips and legs. And now he was wearing his frilly garter belt and stockings... 

Jason was wearing his jockstrap as Alex pounded his ass... Jason was buffer then before. He went on a strict protein diet. So the boy was really buff.... He looked a bit strange as a school girl fucked his ass. But he didn’t care he knew like all his family knew, they couldn’t live without having Alex’s thick cock. 

-The End-


End file.
